Galeem's Kinky Fun
by JRedd7272
Summary: Red and Koral of the Calamari Crew are captured by Galeem, the lord of light. He is in control of the new world he controls. But instead of creating clones of the two, Galeem has some "fun" that he wants to do with those cephalopods. (NSFW, first lemon.) (Might be deleted)
1. The Start

**Whoo boy, ain't ****_this _****purdy. Not only is this a random two-shot, but it features the Calamari Crew (Red and Koral, specifically).**

**Anyways, I had this idea be in my head for some reason. And mind you, this might not get finished, and I might delete it since I don't make rated M fics. But I'll let this first start go right ahead. I really like Galeem as a villain. :p**

**#GALEEMISMYSPIRITANIMAL **

***bleep***

**Anyway, here's the first part I put for no reason XD.**

**P.S.: If you don't know who the Calamari Crew is, don't confuse Red with Redd. Both of them are two completely different people.**

* * *

In Inkopolis, throughout one of the cities beside it, there is the home of two fellow citizens. Red is an Inkling with red hair, with part of the tentacle sticking out on the right. He wears a red Squidvader Cap on his head. He also wears a dark red sweater, black shorts, and red hi-horses.

While his sister, Angelina, an Inkling girl with pink hair lived beside with him, Red also has an Octoling wife named Koral. Koral is an Octoling with light blue, short hair. Most of the time, she wore a black shirt with a gray sweater, black shorts, and gray boots. And she wore glasses as well.

She was an Octoling who was originally in DJ Octavio's army. But there was a situation that she remembers all to well, leading to her getting betrayed by her team. So she left the army. And she couldn't be more happy now that she is with Red.

Being married for a couple years now, they had two children, and adopted one. The first child was Sapphire, an Inkling girl with small, lavender hair, and a small hat as well. The second one, the adopted one, is Bellus, who is an Octoling girl with a small ponytail, and wears a maroon beanie. And finally, there is Navy, an Octoling boy with an afro. They couldn't be much more happier that they were together as a family.

But with every family... comes a moment where something happens, and is never forgotten.

* * *

***scene: another world, consumed in light***

"Ah... what another great day of living on my new world." A voice said. The camera turns, and what is seen is...

Wait... who was saying that again.

"*ahem* You fool! I'm right over here! Turn to me!" The voice commanded.

"Oh! Right away, sir!" Another voice said. The camera turns more to the right, and what is turned to is a giant ball of light. It was way too close, so the camera zooms out. The ball of light was surrounded by white wings. On the other side of those wings, they were glowing shades of orange, to shades of blue.

"That's better. I cloned you all for a reason, you know." The ball of light chuckled.

"That is true, Lord Galeem. Anything for you." The other voice said. The person, or object in this case, that was holding the camera was a giant, right hand glove. How is he able to record _and _hold a camera at the same time!

"Put the camera down, Master Hand. We can already view our new world we created." Galeem commanded.

"S-Sure thing, Lord." Master Hand stuttered, then turned the camera off and put it aside.

"Now... dare I ask, what do you plan to do today, eh?" Galeem asked. He extends on of his wings to the left, and he grabbed a cup of beer. Despite being a LITERAL BALL OF LIGHT WITH NO MOUTH WHATSOEVER...

he drinks some of it.

"Not much. The fighters are gone, and there's no one that can stop us." Master Hand replied.

"Yes, yes. While that's true, there's still other universes, you know." Galeem reminded as he set the beer back down. It turns out that Galeem was in front of a white desk, with his core sitting on a white chair, and his wings letting loose.

"Well, what do you want to see, Lord Galeem?" Master Hand asked.

"I dunno, pick something. I want to see some people." Galeem ordered. The Master Hand did a thumbs up motion, then floats away.

_"Geez, what else would these f**kers want? I just want to be happy now that I re-created this world." _Galeem thought. He looked around him. The background was a bright, blue sky. Most of it was covered with bright, yellow clouds, with a pink glow to some of it.

"Lord Galeem! I have found someone!" Master Hand squealed.

"There's no d**n way. How could you possibly find someone _this _fast?" Galeem groaned.

"Just trust me! Come see this!" Master Hand insisted.

"This better be good. If you lie, you'll be fearing the power of both my light _and _hell combined." Galeem threatened. Master Hand motioned Galeem to follow him, so he did.

"Here! Check this out!" Master Hand cheered as he handed Galeem a smartphone. The lord of light looks into it. And what he sees was what he was not expecting.

An Inkling, an Octoling, and their three kids, just playing around. The lord of light knows he met Inklings before, but he never expected _this_.

"So... this was what you wanted to show me?" Galeem asked.

"Yes! I was wondering if you want to do anything about these three." Master Hand requested. Galeem put on of his wings on the bottom of his core, pretending it's a chin, and he's rubbing it.

After a few more seconds, Galeem just shakes his core up and down.

"I got just the plan to bring these two here." He said evilly. His giant wings spin around, summoning something. It turns out to be a bunch more Master Hands.

"Okay, you, you, you, you, and you, see these five cephalopods right here? Get them and bring them here." Galeem commanded as he pointed to random Master Hands. The Hands just thumbs up and then snap their fingers, which teleports them.

"And you. You're gonna be my little assistant for my plan with these two." Galeem said to the Master Hand beside him.

"You got it, Lord Galeem. Consider it done." The Hand responded.

* * *

***some time later***

"Ugh! Let us go, you stupid, giant hand!" A voice yelled. The camera- oh you know what, forget it. There _is _no camera.

One of the Master Hands were carrying Red in their grasp. Beside him, another Master Hand was carrying Koral.

The Hands throws the two cephalopods, and soon, bars went down. They were inside a tiny cell.

"Ugh... well, this is a nice day gone wrong, isn't it, babe?" Red asked Koral.

"Yeah, I agree." She replied. But then she started to get scared once she realized something.

"Wait, where are they? Where are the kids?!" She yelled in fear. One of the Master Hands point to the east. Red and Koral look, and they see their children in another cell, crying loudly, while three other Master Hands were teasing them.

"I have to go out there and save them!" Koral shouted.

"Babe! Wait!" Red screamed. Koral turned into her octopus form to try and slip through the bars. But instead, not only did it zap her, but there was a bright light that beamed right in her face.

"AH! MY EYES!" She shrieked.

"Trying to escape the cell? That's hilarious. I expected more from people like you." A godly voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Red commanded.

"Grah ha ha ha ha ha ha! You have expected little from seeing me! Prepare to be consumed in light!" The voice laughed. And then a second later, the lord of light jumps in front of them from outside the bars, his wings high in the air.

"GALEEM IN DA HOUSE!" He screamed.

"Uh... what?" Red asked. There was a few seconds of silence.

.

.

.

"Yeah, I dunno. That sounded way cooler in my head." Galeem said with a shrug.

"W-Who are you? What are _we _doing here?" Koral asked.

"I am Galeem, the lord of light," Galeem explained, "I am the one who made this world that you see around you right now. The word I live in is now consumed in light, and it's all thanks to me. You'll have to thank my Master Hand pals, though. They were the ones who did this."

The Master Hand who was asked to be Galeem's assistant floats over to them.

"Why would you take us though?" Red asked.

"Nothing much, actually. I just thought you two seemed like nice little cephalopods, you know what I mean?" Galeem responded.

"Why did you kidnap our kids? They get lonely, you know! Let me out of here!" Koral cried as she kept on shaking the bars.

"Grah ha ha, no can do. You guys are in separate cells for the time being. But don't worry. Your kids are in good hands." Galeem explained.

"Many hands, to be exact." Master Hand added.

"Come on! We could take you! You just don't know when someone will come and save us!" Red shouted proudly.

"Eh heh. About that... in this world, everyone is dead. Except me. And these a**holes." Galeem groaned. Red got surprised by that. There was no chance that someone will come to save them anytime soon.

"Please don't hurt us. Just leave the kids alone!" Koral yelled.

"Well, you _are _gonna be consumed in light." Galeem said. But then he stopped, and looked at the two more carefully. He mostly paid attention to their bodies.

Galeem had an idea, then he silently chuckled to himself.

"Master Hand, take him to the torture cell. We'll give him a tickle torture." Galeem demanded. Master Hand rushed out at Red, and grabbed him. Then, in a split second, the Master Hand teleported, taking Red with him.

"Y-You brute! What have you done with Red?!" Koral screamed.

"I simply gave him a passport to a little something I like to call 'tickles'." Galeem chuckled.

"Y-You wouldn't do that to him!" Koral cried.

"I don't give a f**king d**n, you c**ksucking a**hole." Galeem exclaimed. Koral gasped at the amount of explicit words shouted in one simple sentence.

"But... I have an idea for what I'll do to you." Galeem said evilly. He looked at Koral's body again. The glare definitely creeped her out.

"So you know what... instead of consuming you in light, I'm gonna f**k you instead." Galeem finalized.

"You better stay away from me, Red, and the kids. I don't know who you are, but you look like you're up to no good." Koral commanded.

"Heh heh heh... sure I will." Galeem said sarcastically. His wings grew bigger, and they circled around him. Galeem's core disappeared, and the wings spun faster. Koral had no idea what was happening, but it couldn't be good.

The wings were spinning faster and faster. And soon the stopped and dropped to the floor. And then what stood in front of her now was similar to a human. It was bald, and the skin was similar to the glowing parts of Galeem's wings. And the colors kept on changing. The height was also slightly taller than Koral.

This human form also wore cream, long pants, and also a bright yellow shirt, with small wings as the decals. In the middle of the shirt was a decal of Galeem's core.

Particularly, this literally _is _Galeem's core. Cause there was a giant hole in the shirt to save room, and show the core itself to the Octoling.

"How's _this _on for size?" Galeem asked. And he was literally speaking in the human form instead of the core.

"How's that really gonna change anything?" Koral groaned.

"Many things, miss. The rest of your life, maybe." Galeem replied. And he walked to Koral. To her surprise, Galeem passed through the bars with ease, not needing to squeeze through.

"Before you question it, I'm the lord of light. I can do that since I made this world." Galeem interrupted Koral before she can even speak.

"Are you still gonna try to consume us in light? You do know the kids are worried about us right now." Koral said sadly.

"Don't worry about them. Focus your eyes on me. And my sex. You should also focus on my sex." Galeem responded with a shrug.

"Oh, Red. I hope you're okay." Koral mumbled. She was really worried about the other members of her family. But, luck be against her, Galeem heard the sentence.

"Geez... have you really stepped on honey lately?" Galeem asked. And then he extends his right hand, and it touched Koral's rear end. Koral ended up getting more scared and embarrassed, her face turning a dark blue color.

"Cause you got a sweet a**." Galeem finished his sentence, a smirk on his human form's face.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Koral screeched.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhh... I don't get that a lot. Anyways, let's f**k." Galeem responded, his smirk going wider. Galeem pushes Koral to the floor, trapping her in his grasp.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: And there we go XD. Yeah, this story takes place in the universe where Galeem kills Dharkon, and consumes the world in light killing the other fighters. Remember, this is random. This story might get deleted sometime soon, and I'll think about it.**

**Red and Koral belong to the Calamari Crew, and Galeem and Master Hand belong to Nintendo (obviously).**

**Anyway, have a great day, and see you next time where this story might go away. :p**


	2. Sex With The Light

**Dad: Why are you talking to a game?**

**Me: *ahem* PEOPLE STREAM GAMES FOR A _LIVING. _SOME people wanna become PRO GAMERS, you know. Like ME. **

**Anyway, I had to get that out. I'm getting into eSports, recently. eSports for Smash, obviously. Call me stupid for knowing this, but I just realized there's an actual sports league for Overwatch.**

**If only Smash got that treatment. I would like to participate SO BAD. O_O**

**Now, I know I said I'd delete this story, but I think it's time I did something like this. ;)**

**Warning: this is my first lemon, and it's NOT CANON. So be warned, cause this has some NSFW content.**

**Here we go! :D**

**P.S.: I prefer Galeem over Dharkon. The lord of light is a majestic creature. Prove me otherwise if you want, I will BOW DOWN TO THE LIGHT ONLY**

***transmission***

**Or balance it out like a normal person. XD**

* * *

When Red woke up, he realized he was restrained by blue ropes that were tied all around his body.

He tried to struggle and turn into his squid form, but it was hopeless. He also looked around, and saw that he was in a small battlefield, with a bright background and yellow clouds (it's the light background of Final Destination).

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Trying to struggle out of the ropes?" A voice bellowed. Soon, Master Hand came, along with a bunch of his clones that Galeem copied.

"L-Let me out of here!" Red commanded.

"Why? What's the fun in that? Lord Galeem will be _very _upset when he finds out that you aren't co-operating." Master Hand replied.

"What are you doing with Koral? Explain yourself now! You better not hurt her!" Red cried.

"Hurt her? I don't think that's what Galeem is doing at the moment," Master Hand sighed, "But... you know, a little torture couldn't be much asked for."

Hearing that, Red got more nervous, so he struggled more frantically. The glove just groaned.

"Struggle all you want, squid. You can't escape from those ropes," He explained, "You see, they're filled with a certain amount of energy inside that _only _Galeem can get rid of. And... it doesn't look like he'll let you free anytime soon."

"But Koral and the kids need me. Parenting is hard, you know!" Red yelled.

"Maybe so, but I'm just a hand, so I can only do so much," Master Hand said, "But let's get straight to the point. I'm not here to have a conversation."

And then he summoned a feather.

"What the heck is the feather for?" Red asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Master Hand replied. While still holding onto the feather, he snaps his fingers.

Two of the Hand clones remove Red's shoes and socks, his bare feet now fully seen.

"W-What are you doing?!" Red shouted.

"Everyone has a tickle spot. Why not torture you with it?" Master Hand responded, and then points to Red. Another clones grabbed Red from behind, and made him lay on his back.

"You are the perfect candidate for Galeem's own personal desires. Let's see what happens when we put it to the test." Master Hand rambled.

"D... Don't you f*ing dare. I'm serious." Red exclaimed.

"Oh, and now you're swearing at me? Okay, I'm done talking now! Prepare for a loud laugh, squid!" Master Hand screamed, and then started tickling Red's foot with the feather.

Upon the fluffy touch of the tip, Red was laughing loudly. It was too much to handle for the guy to handle, that his whole face just turns red.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAAA! NOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEEHEEHEESE, STOHOHOHOHOP!" Red couldn't control his laughter; it was ruining his sentence.

"What's that? Do some more? Ok." Master Hand replied, and kept on tickling. Red was helpless in this situation.

But he didn't care what was happening to him. He was worried about Koral.

_"Oh Koral... I hope you're ok..." _Red thought.

* * *

*meanwhile*

"Mmmmmm...!" Koral moaned. Currently, Galeem was kissing her on the lips, while his hands were tightly gripped on Koral's shoulders.

Galeem's tongue was dancing around the inside of Koral's mouth, begging for some attention.

But Koral didn't really return the kiss. Koral is way too innocent to be doing something like this.

After a couple more seconds, Galeem finally pulls away to gather some air. This made Koral do the same thing...

Only for Galeem to kiss her again, barely even giving the Octoling a chance to breathe.

Koral couldn't take that anymore. She was literally being sexually harassed by a light god.

She pushed his chest roughly, pleading for the lord of light to stop.

Strangely... he does stop.

"Grah... ha ha ha ha! What, you didn't like that?" Galeem teased.

"N-No! I don't wanna make out with you!" Koral yelled.

"Wow. You picked up on that very easily. Smart girl." Galeem complimented.

"I made out with Red before. But why should I do it with you?" Koral asked.

"Oh, for f**k sake... you have such insolent behavior. What my plans are... they're none of your d**n business." Galeem groaned.

"I don't wanna do this. Just let me see Red and the kids. Please." Koral begged.

"They're under control, I told you that. What, you got a stick up your a**?" Galeem responded. All Koral did was mumble, not wanting to respond to a light harasser.

"Then again, I have to say, you have a nice body. I want to see all your details." Galeem said, and then evilly chuckles. He tightens his grip on Koral.

Koral tried to struggle out of his grasp, but the grip was way too tight.

Then Galeem raised his right hand, placing it inside of her panties, feeling the... sensitive area inside.

"Stop! Get out of there!" Koral commanded, and she tried to kick him away.

"Ssshhhhhh. Just let me do my job." Galeem whispered as he put his other hand over Koral's mouth, preventing her from speaking.

Galeem put the hand back inside Koral's panties, fiddling with the area.

Koral screamed louder, but it was muffled. Soon, she moved both her hands and feet to try and get out.

But soon, those parts were restrained by some blue ropes that came out of nowhere.

"My, my, you're a struggler, aren't you? I was hoping this'd be easy. That's a _real _shame." Galeem teased, and then evilly chuckles.

And soon, Galeem started putting his hands on Koral's breasts, moving them around.

"Get off. Now." Koral demanded.

"Sure. Let's just get to the good parts." Galeem said. And then slowly, but surely, he takes Koral's shirt off, revealing a navy blue bra.

Galeem did the same with her pants, revealing underwear that was the same color. And Galeem grabbed Koral's glasses, and threw them on the floor. Same with her shoes. Almost everything was removed.

Galeem then kissed Koral again, but the smooch was near the crook of her neck.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Koral asked.

"Mmm... well, I wanted to have a little fun with you." Galeem replied as he pulls away. And then he looked down at himself, looking at the transitioning colors.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I don't think it's fair that _you're _the only one half naked." Galeem chuckled. And then he takes off his shirt, with the size of the hole being revealed.

But the core still remains on the middle of his chest.

Then he took off his pants, then the shoes, which were revealed to be yellow as well.

"Grah hah, I think this is where the best parts come in, don't you agree?" Galeem informed. Before Koral can respond, Galeem started moving her breasts around again, fiddling with each touch.

"Please stop, Galeem. Seriously." Koral pleaded. But pleads weren't enough to make him stop.

"Alright, Let's cut to the chase. It's time the real f*king begins." Galeem said evilly. His smirk along with the bright, red eyes were too much for Koral to handle.

Koral started shaking once Galeem touched her again. He started messing around with the back of Koral's bra. And then the unexpected happened for Koral.

Galeem unhooks the bra and removed it, with Koral's breasts fully showing in front of the lord of light.

"D**n, gurl! That's some perky nipples ya got there!" Galeem complimented.

"I don't want anything to do with you." Koral mumbled.

"You're right. The fun is just getting started." Galeem responded. Galeem pulls down Koral's panties, revealing her folds.

She wasn't wet, but she might be if this light god kept on doing this inappropriate stuff to her.

Galeem extends his hand, and the back of the cell went back, making some more room.

And then, Galeem noticed the big bulge from the outside of his undies, so he took them off, revealing that bulge.

Poor Koral couldn't scream for help. If anything, no one can even hear what is happening.

And then she yelped once Galeem started licking Koral's left nipple.

The lord of light's tongue was circling around it, and Koral couldn't do anything but start panting, and moan... when it got _that _dire.

"A-Ah... AH...! G-Galeem..." Koral moaned. But Galeem kept on licking, not bothering to stop.

Then he moved to the other nipple. The tongue was a weird touch on such a sensitive body part.

"Ah... wow, that's some nice pleasure you got right there." Galeem said as he pulls away and wipes his mouth.

"Don't do this. I already asked you many times. Just STOP!" Koral was screaming at this point.

"Such cries call for drastic measures. Maybe you haven't had sex often." Galeem sighed.

"With Red, I have. But you're taking it way too far." Koral responded.

"Grah ha ha! I guess it's time for _you _to do some licking." Galeem laughed. The bulge was a little taller, and it was really begging for attention.

So he brought it near Koral's face. The restraints prevented her from pulling away.

"Suck my c**k." Galeem demanded.

"I will never! End this now, Galeem!" Koral shouted. But Galeem delivered a hard slap across her face, the part of that cheek turning a little red.

"*ahem* SUCK. MY C**K." Galeem said louder. Koral couldn't respond to such a statement like that.

"Also, I have to mention... if you don't listen to my requests, you won't be leaving this place alive. I _will _consume you in light." Galeem warned, the core on his chest getting brighter.

"Mmmmmph! O-Okay. I-I'll do it." Koral sighed in defeat. And then she began to suck Galeem's crotch. She was moaning every 5 seconds she was doing so, and she really didn't enjoy it. Her blush was a dark blue.

"Good lord. You're even a good sucker. Well, I guess that's what happens when you've made out before." Galeem said with a shrug. And he just smiles as Koral continues to suck.

After a few more seconds of that torture, she pulled away and gasped for air.

"Geez. And they say you have a great body." Galeem replied.

"I told you I will not answer you." Koral snapped.

"On that day, when your sex went away... your virginity came to an end." Galeem sang. (It's from the first half of Lifelight, the half out in Galeem's battle theme).

And now was when Koral _really _started to get uncomfortable. Galeem puts his pointer finger on the inside of her area, and circles that finger around it.

"Ah... Galeem! Stop! You don't know what you're doing! Don't you know what you'll have to do at the END?" Koral cried.

"Yes, yes, of course I know. I just wanna make you _really _uncomfortable, you know. I want people to be afraid of me." Galeem explained. And then he inserts his tongue inside it, making Koral nearly scream.

"G-Galeem... I'm gonna..." Koral started, but Galeem immediately stops the licking.

"You're gonna WHAT? Stop me from f**king you?" Galeem laughed, "Wait, no, I know what you mean. Necessarily, this is the part where you will really hate me. And I will love he results that will come in once _that _part is done."

"You're not gonna do that!" Koral yelled.

"Want me to get the Master Hands and devour you inside the light, then make you my slave for eternity?" Galeem warned.

"Ugh... just... please don't do it. I want to live and see my kids." Koral sighed.

"WHO THE *bleep* EVER SAID MAKING OUT WAS GONNA KILL YOU?! You're such an insolent life form." Galeem groaned. Koral didn't know how to respond to that.

But Galeem evilly smiles as he gets closer to his sex slave.

"Allow me to move those legs apart." He said. Koral didn't move then. But the restraints forced her to do so.

"Galeem... you're not gonna do it. Don't you dare." Koral warned.

"This ends now." Galeem replied, as he looks at the open folds. Then...

Galeem sticks his crotch inside the area, and it finally made Koral scream loudly.

"GALEEM! STOP!" Koral shrieked. She tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't. She could only struggle.

"P-Please stop! I-I'm gonna..." She cried.

"Yes! I know what you're thinking! C*m inside me, slave! DO IT NOW!" Galeem commanded.

"GALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" Koral let out the loudest scream she has ever shouted.

"GRAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THE LIGHT INSIDE IS MIIIINNNNEEEEEEEE!" The lord of light bellowed, evilly laughing as he waits for Koral to do her thing inside.

She gasped as she was finally about it do it. But Galeem ruins it again as he pulls away.

And then a bright light beam was shot from the core, shining it in Koral's face.

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" Was all that Koral screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Phew... yeah. We're done now, Koral." Galeem said. As much as Koral is relieved to finally be gone with that sex, she was now scared on what the lord of light would do to her next.

"Okay. Well, I'll go bring your friend back." Galeem reminded while shrugging his shoulders. Koral just stares, hyperventilating from all that torture and energy that was put inside her.

Not to mention, light was added into the mix during each of the licks, and that last part.

"Put your d**n clothes on. We are done here." Galeem said, and tossed each of Koral's clothing back to her.

Before Koral tried to talk to him, the human form Galeem had just disintegrated into nothingness.

But the core stays put, and the giant wings were surrounding him.

"What, you're still listening? Do you find me attractive?" Galeem asked as he turns his core to look at her.

"Not at the slightest." Koral mumbled. And Galeem wraps part of his wings around her breasts again, making Koral blush like crazy.

"I'm a light god, so shut the f**k up." Galeem demanded, and then disappears.

Then a hand clone grabs Koral and teleports her to where Red is.

* * *

*back in the tickle session*

"Stohohohop! I cahan't... thahahhaahake ihihit!" Red kept on laughing since his foot was being tickled by that same feather.

"Of course you can't. That's why Galeem and I... I mean, us... want to do this." Master Hand said, and kept on tickling.

"Stand down, Master Hand." Galeem commanded as he arrived on the scene. Another Master Hand came to him, and dropped Koral.

"KORAL! Oh, thank cod you're okay!" Red shouted, and then sighed in relief.

"Red! I would ask the same with you." Koral responded.

"Oh, um... by the way, why are you naked?" Red asked. Koral looked down, and she realized that she forgot to change. The Master Hand that came out of nowhere just grabbed her and took her to see how her other pal is doing.

Upon seeing this, Koral was blushing.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Koral simply said.

"Let's just say that we had some 'fun' together." Galeem added. Koral just looked so desperate. After all, she was raped by a god of the light.

"Red had some fun as well. We got him to admit some embarrassing stuff about him thanks to some tickle torture." Master Hand explained.

"Interesting." Galeem complimented.

"Oh! The kids! Where are they?!" Koral yelled.

"Oh right, your kids. Yeah, we're sending them home with a little souvenir," Galeem reminded, "See, not only was my Master Hand army teasing them because of how helpless they were, but who also helped was... my little assistant."

"Who is your assistant?" Red asked.

"I wouldn't tell you. You guys were just my sex slaves for the time being." Galeem exclaimed.

"Okay, we did what you wanted to do. And I really hate it. I never want to do that either you again," Koral pauses to take a deep breath before speaking again, "Now can we just _leave _this place? You were the one who took us!"

"Sure. But first..." Galeem started, and then his wings extended again and circled around his main core. With the energy inside, he shot the biggest light beam he could make.

It went for Koral and Red at the same time, making them scream in agony.

After that was over, Redd looked around to see what happened.

"Here. Take a look." Galeem said, and then teleports a handheld mirror. Red looked at himself, and he noticed that there was a thin, yellow scar on his right cheek.

Koral did the same. Except the scar was in the middle of her chest. Between her breasts, to be exact.

"Okay. Now we've seen enough of your beautiful, curvy body. Take your d**n clothes and put them on, a**hole." Galeem threatened, and teleported those same clothes to her.

Red put his shoes and socks back on, and Koral finally puts on her clothes and glasses.

"Our little session is done. But I'll be there. Watching you." Galeem said, and then evilly chuckles. And then Red and Koral get teleported back to their home, and Master Hand just waves at them.

When the two were completely gone, Master Hand shot the middle finger up, as a way to flip them off. And Galeem crosses part of his wings together as if they were arms.

They'll notice that the babies will have the same light scars that they have. This day will be something that these main members of the Calamari Crew will try and forget.

But it will traumatize them for the rest of their life.

* * *

**Author's Note: I SUCK at writing lemon. I'm not comfortable with it, but I HAD to do something like this eventually XD.**

**Remember, this story is NOT canon. If I decide to delete it after this, I will. So don't request me to do anymore lemons, cause I won't. /**

**Anyway, Stay Fresh, And have a better day then these two did. :l**


	3. Galeem's Comeback

**Another chapter to this story. Some references are there as well. along with putting in Angelina and Agent Cream.**

**Enjoy this crap. XD**

* * *

_2 days later..._

*scene: Octo Canyon*

A male Octoling walks into a quiet room, where nothing was around but the dim lights, and the gray walls.

This Octoling was Agent Cream, or Agent C for short. He was Koral's partner, and was the one who was in "love" with her, so h became upset when he found out that Koral was with Red.

The Octoling held a book in his hand, and then began creating some kind of summoning circle.

"You thought you can hide from me forever, Agent K? Well, let's see what this creature has to say about that!" Cream laughed. He turned the book to a specific page, which had some light god on it.

He takes a deep breath and then reads the chants on the book.

"Great gleam, great light, lead me to the greatest fight!" Cream kept on chanting that specific sentence.

Meanwhile, two elite Octolings were walking by, and they became startled when they heard a scream.

They ran to where the scream was. Cream has finished the chant, and his glasses came off, with his eyes fully yellow.

"!thgil eht nommuS !thgil eht nommuS !thgil eht nommuS !thgil eht nommuS !thgil eht nommuS"

And then time stopped. Everything was still except for Cream himself.

A giant, circular ball came in front of him, along with an evil laugh. Cream stepped back, slightly frightened. The evil laugh got louder as this god was gaining his physical form.

And then, the giant wings came along, surrounding him as usual.

"Oh! Oh-ho-ho-ho! Octo Valley. It has been a _long _time since I've been here." The god said, and then teleports away, much to Cream's surprise.

Cream yelped once he saw the same god behind him.

"The name's Galeem, the lord of light." He said, and then teleports in front of the Octoling again.

"And I take it you're some kind of failed cheese whiz experiment? Grah ha ha! I'm just kidding! I know who you are, Agent C." Galeem chuckled.

"W-What _are _you? H-How do you know my name?" Cream asked.

"Oh, I know lots of things." Galeem replied, and then shows another round ball, showing different things at different speeds.

**"LOTS OF THINGS." **Galeem said in a deeper voice, the light from the ball hurting Cream's eyes.

"Hey, look what I can do." Galeem insisted, and then points one of his giant wings to the side.

One of the Octolings that were watching were now being controlled by him. Galeem clenched the wing, with a heavenly choir being heard.

And then all the teeth from the Octoling was pulled out, and put on the palm of Galeem's wing.

"Octoling teeth. For you, man. Grah ha ha!" Galeem snickered, and then gave Cream the teeth.

"AAAH! YOU'RE INSANE!" Cream yelled, very scared from that.

"Sure I am. What's your point?" Galeem said with a shrug, and pointed to the same side.

The Octoling gained her teeth back from Galeem's energy, and was put back on her mouth as if nothing happened.

For her, time was back, so she stays back to see what is gonna happen next.

Cream stammers for a moment, but he gained his serious attitude back.

"Listen to me, mysterious demon! I have a job for you!" Cream shouted as he pointed at the lord of light, "I need you to break into the house of Agent Koral, my old partner, and get her back to Octo Canyon at this time."

The two bystanders were surprised by this, but they also seemed interested, so they leaned in closer.

"Grah ha ha- wait. Koral, you say? Koral? With a K?" Galeem asked.

"Yes. That's her." Cream replied. Galeem turned away from the Octoling, and goes through a bunch of thoughts happening right now.

"Koral. Hmm... Koral... _KORAL..._" The light god thought for a moment. And then he realized once thing that he remembers.

He puts the memory in physical form, showing a hologram. This specific hologram shows Koral holding one of her kids, Bellus, who was sleeping.

"Finally, the kids are asleep~" The hologram said. Galeem makes the hologram go away, and was surprised that out of all of them, it was _that _Koral that Cream was talking about.

Galeem slightly looked at Cream, and even though Galeem had no facial expressions... there was a look of evilness that he wanted to express.

"You know what, octo? You've convinced me. I'm sold," Galeem said as he makes his core approach Cream, who had a wide smirk, "I'll help you with this, and in return, you can help me with something I've been working on. We'll work out the details later."

"Deal!" Cream exclaimed while holding out his hand. Galeem summoned one of the Master Hands, and uses that to shake his hand.

"Welp, time to ruin the Calamari Crew's lives. This should be fun!" Galeem chuckled as he floats higher, "Remember, realityisalie, the universehasbeenconsumed, sidewiththelight, BYEEEEEE!"

And then Galeem disappears, along with Master Hand.

"Yes! It worked! I can't wait to see how this will turn out!" Cream shouted, and then evilly laughs.

But what if Galeem did this as a hoax?

* * *

*scene: home of the Calamari Crew*

It was a... quiet day today. Of course, since it's family stuff going on in this house now.

Koral had just returned home from her new job, which she earns 200$ an hour. And it was in a freaking coffee shop.

"Hey, babe. How was your day at work today?" Red asked as he walks to his wife.

"It was good. Tiring, but it was still fine." Koral replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Oh, are the kids sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Thanks, Red. I really appreciate your help." Koral said with a smile.

"Anytime, babe." Red responded. And then, they heard the door pounding.

"Who is here at this time?" Red asked himself. But he walks to the closed door, and opens it.

Red and Koral noticed who it was, and their jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

"WAZZUP, B**CHES!" Galeem shrieked at them. Koral immediately closed the door, leading to Galeem's confusion.

Koral sighed, relieved that she didn't see the core of this god...

But then Galeem bursts through the door, breaking it.

"You really thought you can hide from me like that? Wow, I'm impressed. You're lamer than you look." Galeem groaned.

"What are _you _doing here? You have no rights to come in this house!" Red shouted.

"Actually, for your information, I can do anything I want. Perhaps you're actually smarter as well, considering you recognized me right off the bat?" Galeem replied.

"I know who you are, Galeem. I won't forgive you for what you did to me and Koral!" Red yelled.

"I don't expect you to. All I ask is to crash at your place, and... heh heh, make it better." Galeem said.

"That's not happening, Galeem." Koral said, and then she was blushing when Galeem got really close to her.

"Ah, Koral. So you _do _remember me well. Because I still remember you." Galeem responded, and then he starts moving his core around the sensitive parts of her body.

"And of course, I remember your beautiful, curvy, amazing, skinny... _juicy _body that you have." Galeem teased, evilly chuckling.

"That's what you did all those days ago?! You made her suffer with sex?!" Red shrieked.

"Yep. It was totally worth it. It was worth every second." Galeem said.

"I can't believe you'd do that! You could've gotten her pregnant!" Red shouted.

"Relax, man. I wouldn't do that. I haven't gotten to fully do that since she kept on struggling." Galeem groaned, and then turns back to Koral.

"What would the baby look like, by the way?" The light god asked.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GALEEM!" Koral screamed as she shoves the core. But Galeem just shakes the pain off.

"Oof. Sassy, I'll give you that. I guess you really have gained much more confidence than our last encounter." He said.

"How did you even know where we are?" Red asked.

"Simple. Those scars that I gave you guys. Two days ago." Galeem replied. Red looked shocked. He remembers the scar too well.

Especially from the torture that the Master Hands put him through.

"W-Well... I don't even feel the scars! That's why it didn't go well!" Red exclaimed.

"You lousy little squid. Perhaps you just aren't happy... **when things don't go your wAy." **Galeem said evilly.

Another knock was heard. It took a few seconds, and someone enters the house.

This person was Red's little sister, Angelina.

"Hey, Red! I want to ask you something." She called out.

"Not now, Angie. I'm... a little busy with something right now." Red said nervously. Galeem put a wing under the bottom of his core.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if... erm... wait, who is _that?" _Angelina asked as she pointed at Galeem.

The lord of light turned to Angie and floated to her.

"You must be Angelina. I've briefly even met you when I... took these two to my place." Galeem said.

"Oh, that was _you? _Koral told me what you did to her. I believe you took it way too far." Angelina protested.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! We were just having some fun together!" Galeem exclaimed.

"Galeem, you're gonna have to leave now. I don'tknow what your business is here." Red demanded.

"Grah ha ha... you really think that's all I have? Well, we're just getting started!" Galeem yelled, in the most evil tone possible.

And then, ropes were restrained around Red's and Angelina's bodies.

"You know, if I could mess with you right now, I would like to see what a pen- err... crotch feels like from another person." Galeem explained.

"Ack! These ropes are so tight!" Angelina yelped.

"That's the point." Galeem said, and then floated to her, glowing brighter.

**"You got a PROBLEM with that?" **The light god asked in a deep voice.

"Who even are you?" Angelina questioned. Galeem floats over to a door, which was the room for the kids.

Galeem looked at the two before putting part of his wings on the knob.

"Your worst nightmare." Was all he said.

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!" Koral shrieked. But Galeem pushed her aside.

He opens the door, and sees each of Koral's kids sleeping in their cribs.

"Never met your kids either, Koral. Only for a little bit because I made the Master Hands deal with them." Galeem said.

"Can you shut up?" Koral asked rudely as she steps inside.

"Oh yeah. Stay here for a second. I want to do something." Galeem answered. He closes the door behind the Octoling, leaving her in the room.

And then...

CRASH!

Galeem crashes himself through part of the door, leaving a hole in the shape of his core.

"It feels worst than your entrance door." Galeem complained. Koral slaps the light god in the core.

"D*n. That's tough. And your children are heavy sleepers. I can fix that." Galeem chuckled.

"Don't." Koral said.

"You have a desk around here? Nah, don't waste your time. I can make one." Galeem responded. He makes a desk made of light.

Galeem then summons a putz12 style arm and hand, then bangs on the desk, with each bang being heard throughout 10 miles away.

**BANG BANG BANG GNAB**

"RISE AND SHINE, YA LITTLE DELINQUENTS!" Galeem bellowed. As soon as the first bang was heard, the small ones yelped and got up.

It was only a matter of time until they started to cry.

"Oh cod." Koral groaned, annoyed by the light god's intentions. She got each of her children out of their cribs, and she soothes them and and shushes as well.

"It's okay. Mommy's here. Stay calm." Koral said softly. The kids felt calmer now that Koral was around.

"Would've gone for something rougher, but okay." Galeem said.

He floats over to Sapphire, who looked at him confused.

"So you're Sapphire. As the first kid of Koral, you look pretty neat," Galeem complimented, "And still a toddler, you just do basic stuff: eating, playing, sleeping... getting experimented on by the **lord of light-**"

"Excuse me?" Koral exclaimed.

"I mean, uh... other stuff that wouldn't be necessary to explain." Galeem said. And then he goes over to the next child: Bellus.

"Bellus, right? The timid one. Maybe she'll grow to be darig like I am. For a bazillion years." Galeem responded as Bellus looks at him shyly.

Koral opened her mouth to say something from Galeem's statement.

"Well, she has been-"

"If it's not about your beautiful body, I'm not gonna hear it." Galeem interrupted, and then made his way to the last child, Navy.

"And Navy. The youngest one, in my guess. Heh, an afro from just being born. I won't lie, that _is _pretty cool." The lord of light said.

"Okay, you've seen my children. It's time for their nap, so PLEASE LEAVE NOW!" Koral commanded.

"Alright. But first..." Galeem chuckled. Master Hand, along with 2 more clones, grabbed the kids, and moved them to where Red and Angie were.

Galeem knocks Koral back with one of his spear wing attacks.

The light god felt a transmission coming in, so he answers it. It was Cream, in a giant holographic screen.

"_Yello?_" Galeem joked, turning yellow entirely.

"Galeem! Have you found Agent K yet?" Cream asked.

"Relax, octo. She's in my sight right now." Galeem replied.

"Ha ha ha ha... good. Bring her here right now." Cream said with an evil chuckle.

"Grah ha ha! Unfortunately, that won't be the case, Cream." Galeem laughed. Cream was surprised by that.

"What do you mean, that's not the case?" Cream asked.

"I mean she's staying here. So I can deal with her." Galeem responded.

"But that wasn't our deal!" Cream yelled.

"Your deal just expired." Galeem said bluntly.

"No! You bring her here now!" Cream demanded.

"Nope. It's time for me to have some sex with her. Toodles!" Galeem giggled, and then hangs up before Cream can talk.

Galeem levitated Koral to him.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Koral shouted.

"I have a favor to ask. Let's relive some memories." Galeem offered. But it wasn't anything Koral can escape from.

Galeem closes the door, and wraps the energized ropes by it, to prevent it from opening.

Then, Galeem takes off Koral's clothing. Now she's completely naked.

"Holy f**k, I missed your body so much." Galeem chuckled.

"Let me out of here!" Koral shouted as she ran over to the door, and bangs on it.

Galeem grabs Koral from behind, and throws her dow to the floor. Koral noticed that Galeem was in his human form creation.

Galeem touched the two parts of Koral's vagina, and he inserts his tongue inside it, making Koral almost scream.

"You're gonna stay for a while, sweetie." Galeem said evilly.

* * *

**A/N: And there's a reference there. Try to see what Galeem's backwards sentence is. :p**

**But that's all I have for today. Stay Fresh! :)**


	4. Lightscaping

**You thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Nah, not after a small teasing joke came into place. ;)**

**So now I'm gonna finish this story, and there's another chapter after this one that I'll be making shortly after.**

**WARNING for this one: it has sexual content. I think I'm becoming a little more comfortable with lemons now, but not yet.**

**But here's this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guh!" Koral yelped as she was pushed onto the large bed. You guessed it- Galeem was starting another make out session, and he was not gonna back down one bit.

Galeem was still in his created human form, completely nude. And Koral's curvy body was making Galeem want some more of her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have nice boobs?" Galeem asked with a snarky smirk, "Let me admits something to you, Koral. If I had boobs, I'd play with them all day long.

Koral didn't respond. She was attempting to squirm out of his tight grasp. When she got close to gettinng lose, Galeem holds on tighter, pushing the adult Octoling deeper into the mattress.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere." Galeem chuckled.

"G-Get off me." Koral whimpered.

"Off? No, I think you meant to say on. I didn't plan this for nothing, ya know." Galeem said. Then he kissed Koral securely on the lips while groping the front of her breasts.

Koral attempted to kick Galeem away, but he uses his own legs to trap Koral's.

After about 10 more seconds, the forced kiss stops.

"Well? Better than the last time? I looked more into this stuff, you know." Galeem teased.

"H-Hardly." Koral stuttered. Like before, she was scared to be making out with this guy (thing).

She shuddered and whinpers when Galeem carcasses her right cheek.

"It's okay, Koral. You don't have to be afraid of me. We're just having some fun." He cooed. But Koral wasn't buying it at all.

Galeem did his next gentle step. He once again smooches Koral, but he moves the kiss down from her face, all the way down to her belly.

"S-Stop..." Koral muttered. Galeem roughly slapped her, ith his evil smile wide.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" He exclaimed. Koral responded with a meer struggle. But Galeem wasn't planning on letting go.

"B*tches like you should be punished. And fortunately for the sex expert, and lord of light that I know I am, I know exactly how I'm gonna do this to ya." He said. His red eyes widened, and he became even brighter with so many colors going all at once.

**"TURN AROUND." **Galeem commanded in his deep voice. Koral let out another whimper. She remembered what Galeem said to her at the light realm the last time she was raped.

_"Also, I have to mention... if you don't listen to my requests, you won't be leaving this place alive. I will consume you in light."_

Completely terrified, Koral turned over as Galeem loosened his grip. Then he tightened it again once Koral showed the over side of her body.

Galeem started by grabbing Koral, and massaging her breasts. Then he began to finger the inside of the area in front.

"Mmmmmmmph! I-I can't... I cannot let it out..." Koral mumbled to herself.

"What? You don't wanna c*m? But that's my whole point!" Galeem shouted.

"Not for you, Galeem. I won't let you- GKK!" Koral started, but she was interrupted when Galeem puts his pointer finger inside of her butt.

The long finger circled around it, and it immediately made Koral start panting. She was frightened, and she didn't want this to keep going. She could become pregnant unintentionally if this keeps going.

But Koral already stopped having reproduction stuff, so she can't really have kids anymore. What if Galeem tried to change that?

"D**n. Doing this right now makes me want your p***y even more." Galeem groaned.

"S-Stop it! G-Get off, I'm trying not to do what you want me to do!" Koral yelled.

"Is that so?" Galeem asked. He turns Koral back around, making her lay on her back.

"Slut. As long as I'm still here, you're gonna be my little sex toy for all of eternity. And I had to go was strip." Galeem laughed.

Koral attempted to move her legs. Galeem didn't allow that.

"Now... how about we make you c*m." Galeem chuckled again, and it got more and more insane when he moved Koral's legs apart.

He inserts his giant bulge inside the open area, and starts thrusting into her. Koral was full on screaming and she shook her head violently, trying her hardest not to fall to this guy.

"I-I'm gonna squirt! Galeem, d-don't make me do this!" Koral cried.

"C*M INSIDE ME, YOU SEXY SLUT OF AN OCTOLING! Do it now, and together, WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" Galeem bellowed. Koral was preventing this the best she can. But she had to do it. Galeem's thrusting was too much for her. And she began to hear his trademark evil laugh.

"Grah ha ha ha! GRAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"GALEEM!" A voice screamed. And then part of the wall burst down. Agent Cream was there holding his Octo Shot. Beside him was two male Octolings that are his best friends: Corporal Urchin, a purple haired Octoling with brown skin, and holding a Ranged Blaster with him. The other one was Private Plankton, an Octoling with light skin, gray hair, and he holds an Octobrush.

Galeem looked annoyed at their intrusion.

"What the heck, man? Don't you know not to interrupt a man when he's having sex?" The lord of light exclaimed.

"You stopped our deal, so now I'm gonna pay it back! If anyone's gonna have Koral, it's gonna be me!" Cream yelled.

_"For once, I can't believe he would save me from this guy. Still not gonna be together with him..." _Koral thought. It was automatically stopped when Galeem started thrusting harder.

"ACK!"

"Shut up, you b**ch!" Galeem demanded. Koral gasped. Not because of the insult, but...

Koral finally squirted, her juices landing on Galeem's upper body. Galeem smiled upon that pleasure.

"YOU ORGASM WANTER!" Cream shrieked, and then runs up to Galeem and punches the human creation in the face.

"Ah! No, I was almost done!" Galeem whined.

"Hey, Private. Hand me my weapon." Cream commanded as he turned to his two comrades.

"Yes sir." The gray haired Octoling said with a salute, then he reaches behind him, and grabs Cream's Octo Shot, then throws it at him.

"We had a deal, ya know. You're just trying to make my job harder." Galeem groaned.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID IT EXPIRED!" Cream yelled.

"Yeah, true. But now I'll make this our next deal. And it'll start with you and your little buddies." Galeem said.

"Ah, nope. You go through Agent C, you'll have to go through us first." Corporal U said with a smirk, and then he grabs Galeem by his left arm, while Private got his right arm.

"Grah! I don't know why, but you're asking for a death wish at this point!" Galeem threatened.

"Maybe you'll be the one who will die!" Cream shouted.

"IDIOT! I am a god! You can't kill a god!" Galeem exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. But I _can _stop one." Cream said. He hits Galeem square in the chest with his gun, knocking the core out.

The human form disintegrated, so Galeem was in his normal form again.

"Nooooooo! Don't you know how long it took to make that?! It's gonna take me _months _to make another one!" Galeem screamed.

"That's what you get. Koral is gonna be mine." Cream said angrily.

"Uh, no. That's not happening." Koral groaned. Cream looked around, but she wasn't seen. Maybe she was running away from this situation when Galeem was knocked back.

"Okay, Agent K. I'll be back. And you will come back with us. We just needed to get Galeem here." Cream explained, and then he, and the other Octolings, walked back to the hole.

Banging was heard on the door. It burst open since the ropes also disappeared when Galeem was stopped. Red and Angelina stepped in, and the babies were being held by them.

"Whoa! What did I miss?" Angelina asked. She took her attention to the invasion, and then to Galeem.

She noticed Koral walking to them, wearing all her clothes.

"Like before, It's better not to talk about it." Koral shuddered. Galeem didn't pay attention to them. Instead, his look was on the Octolings who caused the invasion.

"Oh, and Galeem. Our deal is truly off." Cream exclaimed.

"Wait, wait wait wait! Don't go yet! I can make it up to you!" Galeem offered as he attempted to get closer to them, as his giant wings came back with each float (step).

"I'm switching to my next plan! I'll never make a bet with you ever again!" Cream shouted, and then super jumped away, with his minor friends following right behind.

Galeem was speechless. He kept on looking at them until they weren't seen. That was probably his one attempt to get back at Koral, and it didn't turn out the way he thought it would.

Galeem slightly turned around, and he growls angrily while clenching the front of his wing. As if fire surrounded him.

"YOU!" Galeem shouted as he towered above his enemies, "You can't even imagine what you just cost me!"

The Calamari Crew looked a little frightened. They were dealing with a powerful god. Galeem swayed his wings away from his core, and summoned two light spirits as his core glows brighter.

"Do you have any idea what I'm like... **WHEN I'M _MAD_?!" **He glows brighter, and it just keep getting brighter. The crew stood still wondering what was about to happen.

More spirits surrounded everyone. Then Galeem uses his special off-wave attack, trapping himself and his victims in one small area.

Soon, the background was changed to what Galeem's light realm was like when Red and Koral were captured.

Galeem steps back, and is now a little bigger than usual.

"Oh my cod!" Koral yelled.

"So I guess he gets... really mad when he gets mad." Angie assumed.

**"EAT YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" **Galeem shouted at them. Because of everything going on, the babies started crying while the others were screaming. So each of them grab a child before they ran away from one of Galeem's simple light beam attacks.

"Ahh!" Koral yelped as she jumps out of the way, protecting Sapphire in the process.

"Can you be sure of anything but your own doom?" Galeem teased.

"Guys! We need to find a way to defeat Galeem! We might be captured by him again if we aren't careful!" Red exclaimed.

"How can se do that? Galeem is very powerful!" Angelina asked.

"Well... _Cream _managed to distract him for a while," Koral whispered to Red, venom heard upon saying his name, "So maybe we can do the same for this situation."

"Take this, you scared cephalopods!" Galeem yelled, moving his wings, and then crunches a giant electric orb. Upon the crunch, the orb split into 4 more. Each of them followed the crew.

"Take cover!" Angelina shouted, and they eached dodge the orbs.

"Ha! You can't run, and you can't hide! I'm watching every one of your moves!" Galeem laughed, "Give in! Your life will be much better!"

"Hmm... aha! I think I got it!" Red said as he snapped his finger. He got into a thinking pose, trying to see if something works.

But Galeem wasn't patient, so he started his next attack by summoning his cross bombs.

Suddenly, an Octobrush formed in Red's hands.

"Yes! It worked!" Red cheered.

"What." Galeem said meekly.

"You are the most powerful being in the world. Aren't you, Galeem?" Red asked with a smug look.

"Of course I am!" Galeem exclaimed.

"Then it seems your light world can let us do anything!" Red responded. He prepared to swing the brush at Galeem's core...

But Galeem makes the brush disappear before it could land, leaving Red surprised.

"It's funny how dumb you are." Galeem said.

"It's also funny how you don't pay attention to what's BEHIND!" Angelina yelled. And Galeem felt a bunch of ink pelting behind his core.

Galeem turns around, and he sees Angelina with Splat Dualies.

"What?! How did I not know this?!" Galeem complained.

"Heh. This is revenge for the pain you put me through, Galeem." Koral chuckled, and then spawns an N-Zap 89.

"Alright, I'm tired of playing these pathtetic games! If it's a fight you want... it's a fight you'll GET!" Galeem shouted, and then does another light beam.

"Shield it, guys!" Red demanded, and then spawns a bubble-like shield, protecting him and the children. Koral and Angelina did the same.

The beam got knocked back, landing right on Galeem's core.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! Geez, right on my weak spot!" The light god screeched.

His core was just laying on the floor, trying to regenerate energy. The wings were nowhere to be found.

"And now to finish you once and for all!" Red shouted.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Angie cheered. They each spawn their favorite special weapons: the Splashdown for Red, the Ink Storm for Koral, and the Tenta Missiles for Angelina.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare!" Galeem shouted. Each special weapon got closer. Could this be Galeem's end.

They got closer with their most powerful tools, and...

"ENOUGH!" Galeem shouted very loudly, interrupting everything. The special weapons stopped, and everyone was floating.

"Huh? What... just happened?" Koral asked. Galeem started panting as his wings came back. And he was normal size again, but he was obviously still bigger than them.

"You know, I have to say... I'm impressed with you guys," Galeem said, "You're a lot more clever than you look. Especially the long haired one."

"Long hair? But Koral has short hair." Angelina pointed out. Koral just glared at the pink haired Inkling. And Red stared at the lord of light, waiting for some more responses.

"So I'm gonna let you guys go for now. You actually might come in handy later." Galeem said. But he got brighter again as he steps close to the group, scaring them.

**"BUT KNOW THIS!" **He steps back again as he shows an image of Agent 3 and Agent 4. But do those two look... familiar?

"A huge threat comes, who opposes people in their way. And they most likely could come with you."

But these guys didn't really know what to expect. Galeem glares at them angrily, before slightly waving.

"Until then, I'll be watching you!" Galeem chuckled. He wraps his wings around his core, ready to speed his way out of here.

"IIIIIIII'LL BEEEEEEEE WAAAAAATCHIIIIING YOUUUUU!" Was his last words before he ran away, a yellow dust trail left behind as he did so.

The hallucination background went away, and Galeem's victims were now back in their home.

"Well, that was... wild." Angelina said.

"Yeah. Let's never go through that again." Red responded.

"Hey, Red? Could ya put the kids back to sleep? I'm gonna take a shower. For having so much light inside of me." Koral asked.

"Sure thing, babe." Red replied. And Angelina left to leave the two alone.

But as everyone walked away, they couldn't stop thinkig about the moments Galeem did to them.

Maybe the god might return.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this story now. There's an extra chapter after this, based on a song. Trust me on this: when I make my Smash crossover, there will be plenty of Gravity Falls references. ;)**

**But Stay Fresh! Have a good day, everyone! :D**


	5. Side with me?

**(Parody of a Bill Cipher song by Kyle Allen Music)**

!nruter lliw dog thgil ehT (x7)

*song plays here as Galeem stares at you*

Galeem: Hey there! The name's Galeem; a sentient being that you cannot deceive.

Crack my code, I'll be here till you're old. Shake the Master Hand, and we're sold.

Wanna side with me? For you, my friend.

But you better pull through and keep your end.

Fantastic! My fingers were crossed.

No take backs. Now _I'm _the boss!

S-W-I-T-C-H! Say that name won't give you headaches!

Distort this world and make it not fake.

Life is a lie, so give all you can take!

S-W-I-T-C-H! You thought I was gone, but I'm back, great!

Don't underestimate the light in a break.

I'm back, baby, and your life is at stake!

Travel through space and time... I'll destroy these universes with my rhymes!

I'll break the fourth wall, no matter how tall; in fact, I'm just gonna BREAK THEM ALL!

Wanna make a deal? I can see how you feel.

I can see right through you and you can't conceal.

I'm the lord of freaking light, and you better know my name!

But you won't be alive? Oh, WHAT A SHAME!

We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when.

Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day.

The times that we shared, all this time I never cared.

Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day.

Oh, you can run, and you can hide, I'll find you and you'll soon be mine.

You can hope, and you can pray, but there is nothing you can say.

We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when.

Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day.

S-W-I-T-C-H! Say that name won't give you headaches!

Distort this world and make it not fake.

Life is a lie, so give all you can take!

S-W-I-T-C-H! You thought I was gone, but I'm back, great!

Don't underestimate the light in a break.

I'm back, baby, and your life is at stake!

S-W-I-T-C-H! Say that name won't give you headaches!

Distort this world and make it not fake.

Life is a lie, so give all you can take!

S-W-I-T-C-H! Say that name won't give you headaches!

Distort this world and make it not fake.

Life is a lie, so give all you can take!

(Song ends)

.gnimusnoc dna gnidnats, gniod dna gniwollof, gnihctaw syawla dna gninetsiL (x3)


	6. Shoutout?

**Hey guys. Just a quick update that I would like to say for today. So one of the Splatoom Gmod animation people, The Calamari Crew, just released a new video of making a new minigame for the community.**

**But that's now what I was thinking of talking about today. During part of this video, there was in image of Koral blushing, and a nervous look on her face, with text that says "Please lewd her". My first reaction to that was "I already lewded her in a story".**

**That's what brought me to this. If anyone is subscribed to the CC, either by Deviantart or YouTube, I would like anyone to tell Red about this story, and that he should check it out.**

**But in case it does happen, there are some concerns. For one, copyright. They might not be happy with me using his characters without his permission. If that's the case, I will immediately take this story down.**

**The other concern is that Red might've not played World of Light yet, or wants to. So I might accidentally spoil some parts for him if so. Other than that, I would really like to see what his reaction is.**

**Before I go, you guys might be asking what interested me in making this story. Well, there are two reasons why.**

**The first was a fic called "Octoling Integration". It's a really good story, but doesn't have a happy ending. So thank you to "shipalltheotps" for making this story, and inspiring me to make my first lemon.**

**The second reason is an image by the crew themselves. It's called "the locker rooms", where it was in one of the normal locker rooms at the Grizzco shop. The image shows Koral asking Red if her butt looks big in the Grizzco outfit.**

**Red then says it depends if her butt is still tight. Koral gets embarrassed and shouts that people are around, but Red says it's a private lobby. But Angelina and Ember were the only ones who saw it; in confusion.**

**So that's the inspiring part for Red and Koral in this story. Reason why I planned Galeem to be in there was because I was obsessed with Super Smash Bros Ultimate at the time. I still kinda am, but eh...**

**Again, I would appreciate it if any fan of TCC would give this story a shoutout to Red so he can check it out. But do beware of the downsides.**

**Thanks, have a wonderful day, and Stay Fresh. :)**


End file.
